Ibong Adarna
by Miyoru-chan
Summary: Ang Ibong Adarna story na Naruto cast ang gumaganap. Ating tunghayan ang makulay na pakikipagsapalaran ni Prinsipe Naruto upang mahanap ang..umm...kanyang hinahanap!
1. Ang Mabisang Lunas

Author-chan: Ito ang pinaka una kong tagalong fanfic. Meron akong Big Brother na Naruto (Shinobi Idol), kaso English yun. Pakibisita nalang kung pwede ok? At pakisabi nalang kagad kung may nakagawa na ng ganitong fanfic. Thanks po!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Ibong Adarna**

Intro...

Sa isang malayo at liblib na lugar, mayroong isang payapa na kahariang nagngangalang Konohania (nasuka sa sariling kakornihan). Matiwasay na namumuno ang hari na si Haring Yondaime at si Reyna Kyuubi (hindi ito pairing, at huwag nyong isiping ang asawa ng hari ay isang demonyong lobo. Wala lang akong maisip.). Si Haring Yondaime ay magalang, mabait, matalino, at guwaping pa. Mayroon silang tatlong anak: ang panganay na si Prinsipe Sasuke, ang sunod na si Prinsipe Lee, at ang bunsong si Prinsipe Naruto. Sa murang edad pa lamang ay tinuturuan na sila kung pano gumamit ng espada, at pati narin maging isang mabuting hari balang araw. Ngunit sa tatlo, ang pinakapaboritong anak ng hari, ay ang maingay na bunso pa rin.

At dito nagsisimula ang kwento...(tintininintintitinininintintin)

Unang Kabanata: Ang Mabigat na Sakit...Ang Mabisang Lunas...(naks!)

Isang gubat. Makikita nating kaawa awa ang kalagayan ng isang prinsipe...si Prinsipe Naruto. May dalawang tao ang lumapastangan sa kanya pagkatapos niyang umihi sa mataas na damuhan.

"Teka, bakit nyo ito ginagawa sakin? Masama bang umihi sa damuhan? Wala namang 'No Loitering' na siignboard dun ah!" ang mahiyaw na pagpapaliwanag ng prinsipe, habang siya ay patuloy na binubugbog ng dalawang lapastangan.

"Tumahimik ka nga jan!" at pinalo ng dalwa sa ulo si Prinsipe Naruto gamit ang bote ng Martini at ng isang 1 liter na bote ng coke.

"Tara, let's, tapon na natin sa balon! Baka may makakita pa jan!"

"Woohooo..." at hinulog ng dalawa ang katawan ni Prinsipe Naruto sa balon.

"Maammy...Daaaddiii..."ani ng prinsipe bago ito tuluyang ihulog sa balon.

"Magsaya kayo jan ni Sadako! Wahahaha..." tuluyan nang iniwan ng dalawang lapastangan ang lugar na iyon.

"ANAAAAAAAKKKKKKUUU! MAAIIII SUNN!" ang matinding sigaw ng hari mula sa kanyang kama; kakagising lamang nito mula sa isang napakapangit na panaginip—tama, panaginip lang ang lahat ng iyon.

"Bakit, ano yun, hanii?" Ang nag aalalang sagot ni Reyna Kyuubi, na nagising din mula sa malakas na sigaw ng kanyang asawa.

"Kasi...kasi...KASI!" hindi gaanong maipaliwanag ni Haring Yondaime ang kanyang nararamdaman, para bang itinatago ang katotohanan na siya ang umubos ng jelly ace sa refrigerator nila.

"WAG KANG SUMIGAW!" at binatukan ni Reyna Kyuubi ang hari.

"Haanii, may dalawang tao ang lumapastangan sa ating si Naruto! Dalawa hanii! Dalawa hanii! Ders tu op dem! Naku si Naruto! Maii sunn is in deynger!" at kahit papano, nakapag salita rin ang hari.

"Kaw naman, huminahon ka! Walang gagawa nun sa ating bunso! Isa pa, ligtas sya ngayon, wala siya 'in deynger'. Nandoon sya sa kanyang silid at—hanii? Yuhu!" Pagkatapos magpaliwanag ng reyna ay bigla nalang naging tulala ang hari para bang nakakita ito ng multong kumain ng lahat ng jelly ace nya.

"Juice ko! Anong nangyayari sa iyo hanii!" inalog alog ng reyna ang kanyang asawa. "Yayaaaaa! Yayaaaa!"

At pagkatapos ng pangyayaring iyon, nabalot ng kalungkutan ang buong Konohania.

"Kain na, hanii...eto na ang eyrpleyn! Eeenngg eengg..." Pilit pinapakain ng reyna ang kanyang asawa ng Koko Krunch™, ngunit hindi parin sya kumakain.

"A-ayaw...nuhh..." ang mahinang sabi ng hari.

"Pano na yan, wala syang nutrisyon kung hindi sya kakain!" At biglang naalala ng reyna ang commercial ng Lactum pero naisip nyang hindi rin iinumin ito ng hari dahil sa paniniwala nyang inihi daw ito ng baka.

"Kamahalan, narito na po ang mga mediko na nagmula pa sa iba't ibang lugar." Dumating ang alalay na nagpakita ng isang mahabang linya ng mga mediko sa labas ng kastilyo. Ang iba ay nakasalamin, ang iba ay nakatapis lang tuwalya at ang iba naman ay naka iPod Nano pa.

"Mahal na ina..." Sabay sabay pumasok ang tatlong prinsipe sa silid ng kanilang ama, may formation pa (parang sa Voltes V).

"Mabuti at dumating na kayo, mga anak ko! May feelings (karamdaman) ang inyong amang hari, hindi ko alam kung ano ito...pero hindi sya kumakain, umiinom o natutulog! Matamlay na matamlay na sya, muka na siyang modelyo ng human skeleton! Pano na ito..."

Lumapit ang panganay na si Prinsipe Sasuke (aka walang pake). "Gagaling din ang sakit ng mahal na hari ina..." sabi nya na nagkukunwaring may pakialam, pero ang gusto lang naman nyang makuha ay ang pagiging hari at ang mga pamana.

"Huwag na kayong mag alala, mahal na maami...marami na kaming ipinadalang mediko dito para malaman ang sakit ng mahal na daadii at maging ang lunas sa sakit na ito..." sabi ni Prinsipe Lee (aka sipsip).

"Sana bumuti na ang pakiramdam ng mahal na hari..." ani ni Prinsipe Naruto (aka maingay) ng buong pag aalala (pero ang totoo, gusto lang niyang gumaling ang dadii nya dahil siya ang nagbibigay ng allowance nya pang ramen).

"Hoy Naruto, wag ka nalang magpanggap na nag aalala ka...di bagay sayo..." sabi naman ni Prinsipe Sasuke.

"Hoy, para sabihin ko sayo, hindi ako nagpapanggap! Gusto ko talagang gumaling ang mahal na hari!" protesta naman nito.

"Sige na, papasukin nyo na ang mga mediko..." utos ni Reyna Kyuubi sa kanilang yaya.

Unang pumasok ang isang matandang lalaking naka puti. Pagkatapos tingnan ng matagal at sukatan ang katawan ng kaawa awang hari, tinanong nya ang reyna:

"Ano pong gusto nyo, nakabarong o nakaformal suit?"

"Ha?" ang naguguluhang tanong ng reyna.

"Kung gusto nyo, ako nalang magmemake up sa kanya. Kung gusto nyo kay Ricky Reyes, dagdag bayad nalang po."

Biglang nagalit ang reyna. "Anu ba yan! Mediko ang pinapadala ko hindi punerarya! Paalisin nyo na sya ngayon din!" Dali daling hinila ng yaya ang matanda paalis.

Sumunod namang pumasok ang isang mamang naka tuxedo. May matching shades pa. Pagkatapos pulsuhan at suriing mabuti ang hari, ganito ang kanyang sinabi:

"Alam ko na ang sakit ng mahal na hari." Sabi nito

"Talaga! Hindi ba kayo nagbibiro? Kung gayon, anong kailangang gawin?" Tuwang tuwang halakhak ng reyna.

"Kailangan lang nyang uminom ng Paracetamol. Pero sasakit ang ulo nya. Kaya kailangan nya ng Biogesic. Kaso magkakasipon sya. Kaya kailangan nya ng Neozep. Pero kakatihin sya at kakailanganin nya ng Caladryl. Pero uubuhin naman sya at kakailanganin nya ng Solmux. Pero--"

"Ilabas nyo na rin ang isang iyan..." ang utos uli ng reyna. Nagkaroon nalang ng malaking 'sweatdrop' sa ulo ag tatlong mgakakapatid.

Ilang araw na rin ang nakakalipas ngunit wala paring nakakaalam sa sakit ng mahal na hari. Marami nang mediko ang sumubok alamin ito at nabigo. Pero isang araw...may dumating na isang babaeng mediko. Muka itong bata pa, at tiyak na napakaganda naman. Mayroon syang maliit na dyamante sa noo at sa likod ng damit nya ay ang salitang 'sugal'.

"Malalaman mo ba kung ano ang sakit ng hari?" Tanong ng reyna, na halos mawalan na ng pag asa.

"Ang sakit ng hari ay bunga ng isang panaginip...maselan lamang ito mangyari ngunit napakabigat...at mayroon itong mabisang lunas..." Ani ng babaeng mediko.

"Ibig Sabihin, alam mo na ang sakit ng hari? Alam mo na rin ang lunas?" Sabay sabay na sinabi ng reyna at pati na ang tatlo nyang anak.

"Tama. May isang ibong maganda—ang ibong Adarna. Pag narinig itong kumanta ay kahit anong sakit ay malulunasan. Ang ibon na ito'y tumatahan sa isang punong nagngangalang Piedras Platas na napakakinang at napakaganda rin. Matatagpuan ito sa bundok ng Tabor. Kapag umaga, wala ito sa puno; kasama nito ang ibang mga ibon, nagmo-mall hopping. Pero kapag gabi na at pagod na ay babalik iyon uli sa puno. Yun lamang po ang alam ko tungkol sa ibon na ito."

Napuno ng katahimikan ang buong paligid.

"ASTEEG!" ang biglang sigaw ni Prinsipe Naruto, na para bang nakarinig ng kontrobersyal na tsismis.

Author-chan: Pagpasensyahan na kung pangit ang gawa. Pinaghirapan ko naman e.


	2. Ang Paglalakbay ni Prinsipe Sasuke

Author-chan: Matagal bago ko nagawa ang sunod na kabanata. Kasi naman, busy ako. Sa totoo lang, may gagawin nga dapat ako ngayon. Kaso nakakahiya naman sa mga mambabasa. (naks!)

...0000000000...

Kabanata 2: Ang Paglalakbay ni Prinsipe Sasuke

Nang marinig ng hari ang lunas sa kanyang sakit, nautusan nya ang panganay na si Prinsipe Sasuke upang hanapin ang Ibong Adarna. Agad na naghanda ang panganay na prinsipe ng kanyang mga dadalhin sa kanyang paglalakbay, at umalis na sya pagkatapos makakuha ng kabayong sasakyan nya at basbas mula sa kanyang mga magulang.

Dumaan sya sa iba't ibang hirap sa loob ng tatlong buwan para lamang makuha ang lunas. Mahirap pag akyat sa bundok, nakakasira daw ito sa skin, sa buhok, at maging sa kuko. Pero buong tapang nya itong inakyat kasama ang naghihingalo nyang kabayo. Pero nang malapit na sya sa taas, minalas naman sya—namatay ang kabayong ito na nakasama nya sa tatlong buwan. Kinulang yata sa Vitamin C. No can do, lakad nalang sya ngayon.

"Bwisit...Ang init naman dito...di pa aircon..."

Eto ang mga unang nasabi ni Prinsipe Sasuke nang sya ay makatungtong sa kabundukan ng Tabor. Nang biglang...may lumabas na multo! Tama, multo! Nagulat ka ba? Hinde, binibiro lang kita. Korny. May lumabas na isang matandang pulubing halatang ilang dekasa nang walang inihuhulog sa bituka. Dahan dahan itong lumapit sa prinsipe at nagmakaawa.

"Mahal na prinsipe ng kahariang malayo, ako sana'y bigyan mo ng kahit kapirasong tinapay lamang na baon-baon mo..."

Tumingin lang naman ang prinsipe at saka nagwikang...

"Hmp...nagtitipid ako. Ilang araw na rin akong di kumakain dahil nga baka kapusin ako. Tapos ikaw, hihingi ka lang...No way, loooozer...mahal mahal ng Gardenia...sosyal ka a..." Ang mayabang na sabi nito.

"Sige na po, bigyan nyo na ako ng tinapay..."

"Iwan mo na ako..."

At umalis nga si lolo, naghanap ng iba nyang mahihingian ng tinapay, kahit yung cheap lang. Basta may makain. Kaawa awang nilalang. Iskwater.

Pagkatapos ng ilang sandali, nakita na ni Prinsipe Sasuke ang Piedras Platas—ang punong tinitirhan ng Ibong Adarna. Kaso dahil hapon pa lang naman, wala pa ang Ibong Adarna, gaya nga ng sabi nung mediko, nagmo-mall hopping, malamang ngayon sa ATC. Edi hinintay nya ang paglubog ng araw para dumating ang Adarna. At mamaya maya lang ay eto na nga...dumating na ang Ibong Adarna—kasama ang maraming mga shopping bags.

"Ayun na nga, ang Ibong Adarna..." Ang wika ni Prinsipe Sasuke sa kanyang sarili pagkatapos makita ang ibon na may hawak ng mga shopping bag at isang platinum na credit card.

"Sige...huhulihin ko na ito..."

Abalang abala ang Adarna sa pagtingin ng shopping bag, pero naisip nya...ngayon na. Nagsimulang kumanta ang Adarna ng isang pamilyar na awit. Napatigil si Prinsipe Sasuke at nahumaling sa ganda nitong kumanta.

"_Tila ibon kung lumipad...sumabay sa hangin, ako'y napatingin...sa ibon na nababalot ng hiwaga..."_

Nagandahan si Prinsipe Sasuke sa boses at maging sa awit nito. Pitong beses nag iba iba ng kulay, para bang nasa perya. Ang totoo, pitong awit din ang kailangang kantahin ng ibong Adarna, pero bakit pa siya susunod dun, kung pwede namang pitong beses ulit ulitin ang paborito niyang kanta. Naupo na lamang siya at nakinig. Pero ang hindi niya alam, inaantok na pala siya. Humikab siya ng humikab, pero buti nalang naabutan pa niya ang ending, kaya hindi muna siya nakatulog.

"_Sa mga ulap, sumisilip...sa likod ng mga tala, kahit sulyap ng Adarna..."_

Pero inaantok pa rin siya. Kaya nagtimpla siya ng kape. Kaso hindi pa niya ito naiinom nang...biglang bumwelo ang ibon, para bang di mapakali na sumasayaw. Kembot sa kanan, kembot sa kaliwa...

"Aba, ano namang ginagawa ng ibon...? Teka, diba dapat hinuhuli ko siya? Tama...huhulihin ko na ito ngayon---EEEEEWWW! GROOOWWSS!"

Biglang may pumatak na hindi kaaya ayang bagay sa braso ni Prinsipe Sasuke. Parang may noodles, kanin, steak, at kung anu ano pa. Pupunasan na sana niya ito kaso nalaman nya...hindi na pala niya maigalaw ang kamay nya! Nagiging bato siya simula sa kamay nya, at kumalat itong dahan dahan papunta sa ibang parte ng katawan nya...

"(toot)! Ano ba 'to? Di ko ma---" At hindi na niya natapos ang kanyang sasabihin dahil maging ang bunganga nya ay naging bato na rin.

At sa itaas nga ng puno, ay naroon ang Adarna, natulog na sa kanyang queen sized mattress. Sosyal. Katabi pa niya ang mga lata ng coke at isang malaking pakete ng chips.

Gawaing Pansanay:

Bakit kinain ni Prinsipe Sasuke ang mga jelly ace? Ipaliwanag.

Anong brand ng kape ang ininom ni Prinsipe Sasuke? Jollibee o McDo? Ipaliwanag ang sagot.

Bakit namatay ang kabayo ni Prinsipe Sasuke? Ano ang ipinakain niya dito?

Magbigay ng mga pangalan ng mga singer na umi-ebs sa concert. Padalhan ako ng litrato.

Author-chan: Maraming salamat sa mga sumusuporta!


End file.
